Arigatou, Shin-chan
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: Takao yang cuman pengen Midorima menerima dia, malah deket-deket sama cewek lain. Mana si Takao hari ini Unlucky banget. mulai dari di seruduk, kena bola bisbol, bahkan sampe di tabrak mobil. apakah semua itu bisa membuat Midorima mengatakan 'Suki Da' pada Takao? hm? Who Knows. -OneShot-


**Arigatou, Shin-chan.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Tadotoshi Fujimaki

 **Genre(s) :** Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated :** T

 **Pair :** MidoTaka

 **Warning:** Au, Typo(s), Oneshot

~Read and Review Please~

.

Happy Reading

 **KirigayaKyuu©**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dengan sangat amat cepat. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu berlari melewati koridor sekolah yang harusnya tidak di perbolehkan berlari.

Dia terus berlari, sampai akhirnya melihat seorang lelaki yang tengah berjalan. Lelaki bersurai aneh. Hijau.

"SHIN- _CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN_!" teriaknya menggelegar. Semua orang yang berada di sekolah tidak merasa kaget lagi. Mereka sudah terbiasa.

"Takao…Sssshhhhh!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Lelaki yang di panggil Takao itu hanya bisa nyegir dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu "Ehehehehe, _gomenne_ …minna- _san_ " ucapnya. Dan kembali mengejar lelaki bersurai aneh–hijau.

.

* * *

.

"Hiyaa! _Hidoi na…_ Takao _chan_!" rengek Takao kesal.

" _Urusai –nanodayo_ " ucap lelaki bersurai hijau itu berjalan lebih cepat. Meninggalkan Takao yang berjalan sendiri di keramaian.

"Hua! Shin- _chan_! Tunggu ak- _Ouch_!" lenguhnya.

Takao tersungkur dilantai tertabrak seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Adududuh…" Takao mengelus-elus bokongnya yang menjadi tumpuan-nya saat jatuh tadi.

" _Aw!_ " lenguhnya lagi. Kali ini, sebelum Takao dapat terbangun, dia terpaksa terjatuh kembali karena tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri.

Dengan luka memerah di dagunya, Takao berjalan menuju kelasnya."Ugh…" tak ada yang mencoba membantunya tadi. Bahkan **dia** juga.

.

* * *

.

"Takao- _kun_?! Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang perempuan sesampainya Takao di kelas.

Mengapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Ya itu karena, dagunya yang lecet, dan jalannya yang terpogoh-pogoh. Encoknya kambuh sepertinya.

"Ung…tidak apa-apa kok! Chii- _chan_!" jawab Takao.

"Aduh…kalau merasa sakit, nanti akan ku antar ke UKS. Okay?" ucap perempuan–Chii kepada Takao.

" _Byoukai_!" balas Takao dengan pose tentara.

Chii tertawa melihatnya. Dan segera keluar kelas dengan temannya.

"Ah! Shin- _ch_ –" "Midorima- _kun_ , bisa kau membantuku dalam hal ini?" kalimat Takao terpotong dengan permintaan seorang perempuan yang cantik.

"Hm? Tentu. Yang mana?" jawabnya.

 _Ugh_. Hati Takao seperti tercabik-cabik melihatnya. Dia tadi sangat yakin kalau Midorima melihat kearahnya tadi. Sangat yakin!

Dengan lesu, Takao segera ke pojok lain kelas–tempat duduknya yang sangat jauh dari Midorima dan dekat kaca jendela– dan meletakkan tasnya di sana.

"Ah! Terima kasih! Midorima- _kun_!" ucap Megu yang di balas senyuman manis dan ramah Midorima.

Sungguh. Hati Takao seperti dicubit-cubit sekarang. Bahkan Shin- _chan_ nya jarang sekali tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Jika dia bisa menangis, Takao ingin menangis sekarang juga.

Padahal Midorima sudah mengetahui perasaan-nya karena Takao sudah memberitahunya, pernyataan cintanya. Tetapi, mengapa yang Takao rasa adalah: Midorima yang semakin jauh. Bukan, Midorima yang semakin dekat?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Takao POV.**

"Haah" aku menghela nafas lagi. Melirik sebentar ke arah Shin- _chan_ yang sednag bersenggama seru dengan Megu. Bahkan tertawa dengan bebasnya! Sungguh! Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat ekspresinya yang itu!

"Kazu- _kun_!" merasa nama panggilanku di sebut, aku menengok ke arah suara. Ah, Chii. Satu-satu nya orang setelah teman-teman basket ku yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Ya, seperti kau tahu. Aku di sini seperti di benci. Dan satu-satunya orang yang paling tidakku inginkan untuk memembenciku, menjadi membenciku.

"Um? _Doushita_ Chii- _chan_?" jawabku. Salahkan Chii yang duluan memanggil nama depanku. Aku dan Chii seperti sepasang kekasih sekarang karena sering memanggil nama depan.

Oh iya. Chii dan Megu adalah primadona sekolah. Perbedaannya tidak terlalu besar. Mereka berdua kaya, cantik, pintar, berdada besar. Momozono Chii yang bersurai _dark_ coklat pendek se bahu, berkaca mata, ramah dan tidak menggunakan banyak perhiasan.

Beda lagi dengan Karasuma Megu. Dia bersurai _gold_ coklat panjang se pinggang yang di biarkan tergerai, angkuh, penjilat, dan menggunakan banyak perhiasan, taklupa dadanya–yang harus ku akui–dua kali lebih besar dari punya Chii.

"Ini, untuk Kazu- _kun_!" ucapnya riang. Ah, coba saja aku bertemu dengannya lebih dahulu dan aku tidak terjerumus pada hal bernama 'gay'. Mungkin aku akan langsung berpacaran dengannya.

Aku menerima susu dingin darinya " _Arigatou!_ Chii- _chan_!" ucapku.

"AYO, Megu" teriak seseorang. Ah. Itu Shin- _chan._ Bersama Megu, bergandengan tangan. Dan Shin- _chan_ baru saja memanggil nama depannya.

Siapa sih yang tidak tahu kalau Megu mengincar Midorima? Dan dengan kesempatan ini–biasanya Megu selalu di kacangin midorima–dia bisa saja mendapatkan Shin- _chan_ bukan?

Memang dari awal aku tidak akan bisa berasamanya. Toh dia _staright_. Dan aku _gay_. Hahaha.

.

* * *

.

Apa pelajaran sejarah selalu semembosankan ini?

"Hoaam" aku menutup mulutku saat meguap, takut ketahuan.

Biasanya kalau ada kerja kelompok sejarah, aku akan selalu se-tim dengan Shin- _chan_. Dan jika aku menguap, dia akan menjitak pelan kepalaku. Ah, sungguh indah.

"Baiklah semua! Sekarang akan ada kerja kelompok mengenai bahasan saya barusan. Silahkan buat kelompok. Satu kelompok terisi dua orang!" titahnya. Tuhkan, benar ada tugas kelompok.

Aku terlalu sibuk melihat ke arah Shin- _chan_ sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau Chii- _chan_ datang kearah mejaku.

"Kaz-"

 **Prangg! Duk!**

Semuanya yang kulihat gelap. Yang terakhir kulihat adalah, wajah Shin- _chan_ yang menengok ke arahku dengan wajah khawatir. Ah, akhirnya aku bisa menarik perhatiannya lagi. Tapi, mengapa kepalaku pusingnya?

.

* * *

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali dan baru bisa terbangun.

"Ung? Dimana ak–" "Ah! Kazu- _kun_! Huaaa! _Bujide yokatta_!" teriak seorang perempuan–tunggu. Perempuan?

"Chii?" panggilku.

"Ya Kazu- _kun_?" jawabnya sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Mengapa aku ada di sini?" tanyanya.

Dia menatapku dengan cemas "Um, jadi begini. Saat aku ingin berjalan menuju meja mu untuk mengerjakan kerja kelompok sejarah, tiba-tiba ada bola bisbol yang terpukul memecahkan jendela, dan bola itu megenai kepala kazu- _kun_ " jelas Chii dengan suara bergetar.

Ah jadi begitu. Terima kasih kepada ornag yang memukul bola tersebut. Haha.

"Lalu siapa yang membawaku ke sini? Apakah _sensei_?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia menggeleng "Midorima- _san_ yang membawa Kazu- _kun_ kesini" ucapnya.

Bisa diulang? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Beneran kan nih? Duh! Rasa pusing di kepalaku tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja jadinya!

"Uhm, bisa aku ke kelas?"

Chii dengan buru-buru menjaga pintu UKS "Tidak boleh! Kazu- _kun_ harus beristirahat! Pecahan beling nyaris saja mengenai matamu jika Kazu- _kun_ tidak menoleh arah ku!" pecahan beling? Menengok ke arahnya? Bukannya aku mengengok ke arah Shin- _chan_?

"Oh, okay. Aku akan beristirahat. Nah, Chii- _chan_ juga harus kekelas bukan?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk "Baiklah aku tinggal dulu! Cepat sembuh ya! Kazu- _kun_!" dan Chii hilang di belokkan.

"Haah" aku menghela nafasku. Setidaknya, Midorima masih memikirkan tentangku bukan? Nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan berterima kasih padanya lah.

Aku membaringkan badanku lagi di kasur. Dan lama-kelamaan, aku terlelap.

.

* * *

.

Hangat. Dan lembut.

Aku tidak tahu rasa apa lagi yang berada di bibir ku sekarang. Namun rasanya seperti memabukkan. Aku hanya mengikuti alur di bibirku.

Mungkin karena aku ingin tahu siapa yang memberiku sensasi ini, aku mencoba membuka mataku sedikit.

" _Shin-_ chan?!" batinku tidak percaya.

Mengapa aku tidak percaya? Karena sensasi memabukkan di bibirku ini adalah Shin- _chan_ yang membuatnya! Terlebih lagi, itu adalah ciuman! Huaa! Ciuman bibir pertamaku!

Terpaksa aku pura-pura tidur, karena masih ingin Shin- _chan_ untuk lebih menciumku, ehehe.

"Bakao…cepatlah bangun" dia mengelus kepalaku. Wow! Perubahan apa ini?! Apa jangan-jangan tadi pagi dia lagi menggunakan _Tsundere no_ _jutsu_ ya?

Terserah lah! Aku ingin lagi!

"Sh-Shin- _chan…"_ panggilku sambil menahan tangannya.

"Ba-bakao? Kau terbangun?!" tanya Shin- _chan._ Nada suaranya di tinggikan. Tapi aku dapat melihat semburat kemerah-merahan di pipinya.

"I-iya…" jawabku.

" _Hanase_." Ujarnya ketus. Sumpah deh, kalau di bandingin sama es, ini5 kali lebih dingin lagi dan menyayat hatiku.

" _Hanase! –nodayo_!" teriakknya kesal dan melepaskan peganggan tanganku.

"Shin- _chan_! Kau kenapa sih?! Baru saja tadi kau bersikap manis sampai menciumku! Ciuman pertamaku! Dan sekarang kau malah marah-marah? Kau kan sudah tau perasaanku bukan?! Ba-bahkan…kau malah berjalan berdua dengan Karasuma.." aku tidak tahan lagi, air mataku suadh mengalir dengan derasanya. Aku berharap Shin- _chan_ segera memelukku atau apapun. Namun, itu hanya harapan.

Dengan cepat aku keluar dari ruang UKS. Aku tidak mempedulikan Shin- _chan_ yang memanggilku dengan kencang. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Mentang-mentang dia tampan, apa boleh dia mempermainkan hatiku?! Aku juga manusia yang mempunyai hati!

Aku selalu sabar jika banyak orang yang mencaci makiku saat mendekati Shin- _chan_. Dan akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu, yang sepertinya kau sudah tahu. Tetapi, kau hanya bereaksi biasa dan meninggalkanku di belakang. Sama seperti saat ini. Aku, lelah.

Mengeluarkan seluruh perasaanku melalui mata. Sepertinya pipiku sudah beralih fungsi menjadi sungai air mata.

Melangkah keluar gedung sekolah–berlari ke rumah niatku–.

Sedikit lagi aku berada di jalan raya, tak ada tanda-tanda Shin- _chan_ mengejarku sepertinya.

Mataku _blur_ , kepalaku pusing sekali, dadaku seperti tertusuk-tusuk, pinggang dan kaki ku linu. Lengkap semua penderitaanku hari ini.

Menyebrang.

Jika aku menyebrangi jalan ini, berarti aku akan segera move-on dari Shin- _chan_. Hm, oke lah. Setelah aku melewati jalan ini, aku akan pindah sekolah. Dan mencoba menjadi normal kembali.

"TAKAOOOOO!" hm, suara ini. Suaranya Shin- _chan._ Namun sayang, aku sudah di tengah jalan untuk menyebrangi jalan.

"TAKAOOOO AWAS!"

"Huh?"

 **Ckiiiiiiitt. Braakk!**

Kok semuanya hitam ya? Bayangan terakhir yang kulihat lagi hari ini adalah, wajah Shin- _chan_ yang benar-benar cemas. Hah, aku bahkan belum sampai untuk menyebrang jalan. Shin- _chan_ tidak adil!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hitam.

Kenapa gelap sekali di sini?! Ya tuhan! Aku sepertinya tidak pernah lupa membayar listrik deh!

Apa jangan-jangan…kepalaku terkena bola bisbol lagi?! Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin, kan aku sedang di tengah jala– apa aku tertabrak mobil?! Oh tuhan. Apa aku sudah mati? Aku bahkan belum mengatakan maaf pada kedua orang tuaku yang sedang bekerja di Australia!

Ta-tapi, aku merasakan hangat lagi. Kali ini di tanganku. Apa itu Shin- _chan_? Tidak mungkin sepertinya.

Oh _god_! Aku ingin membuka mata yang menempel ini!

"O- _ouch_!" kepalaku sakit sekali. Dua kali lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya malah.

Aku menoleh ke arah tanganku. Dan yap. Aku terkena serangan jantung tiba-tiba.

Di sana, ada Shin- _chan._ Shin- _chan_ lho! Yang sedari kemarin dingin banget sama aku! Dia memegangi tanganku! Wow! _Arienai_!

"Shin- _chan_ …" panggilku lembut. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat ada cairan bening yang mengering di pipinya.

" _Ah…apa dia menangis untukku? Ung, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Bodoh sekali aku memikirkan hal seperti itu._ " batinku.

"Uh?" ah, dia terbangun.

Aku terseyum menatapnya " _Ohayou,_ Shin- _chan_!" ucapku riang. Ucapan yang dapat menutupi perasaanku sekarang.

"Takao!"

"Eh?!"

Gak salah lihat nih? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Beneran nyata kan? Apa ini di surga ya? Kalau ini di dunia sepertinya tidak mungkin. Karena barusan 'Midorima Shintaro' si _tsundere-megane_ itu baru saja memelukku! Catat! Memeluk seorang Takao Kazunari!

"Shin- _chan_?" panggilku.

"Aku minta maaf. _Gomen, gomen, hontouni gomenna_ …Takao" dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Ah, ini nyata.

"Mengapa Shin- _chan_ minta maaf?" tanyaku.

Dia masih memelukku dengan eratnya "Karena aku begitu bodoh! Aku tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku padamu!" teriaknya. Bodoh? Perasaannya padaku? Ah. Ini mimpi. Tidak mungkin Shin- _chan_ akan berbuat semanis ini.

"Haah…kapan aku akan bangun dari mimpi ini?" dan ucapanku sukses membuat Shin- _chan_ merenggangkan pelukkannya.

Dia menatapku dengan tajam "Kau tidak percaya kalau ini kenyataan?"

Aku terdiam. Tentu saja lah! Midorima Shintaro tidak akan pernah seperti ini!

"Baiklah, akan ku tunjukkan kalau ini nyata."

"Apa yang-Hmph!"

I-ini nyata. Aku dapat merasakannya lagi! Hangat dan lembutnya bibir Shin- _chan_! Dia menciumku dengan lembut, sangat lembut. Tetapi aku terlalu kaget untuk membalas ciumannya.

"Kau, sudah yakin kalau ini nyata?" tanyanya saat melepas bibir ku.

Aku menangguk pelan.

"Dan kau sudah tahu perasaanku?" tanyanya lagi.

"A-aku tidak tahu! Apa maksudmu mencium bibirku untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini dengan alasan memberi tahu kalau ini nyata hah?!" teriakku di iringi dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi. Iya, sudah habis kesabaranku. Aku menyerah. Terserah Midorima- _sama_ ini ingin mempermainkanku atau apa. Yang pasti, aku benar-benar menyerah!

Dia memelukku lagi "AKU MENYUKAIMU BAKAO! SANGAT SUKA! SEKARANG KAU TAHU KAN?!" teriakknya. Dia…bohong kan? Ini bohongkan?

"A-apa itu benar?" otakku sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi.

"Iya! Maafkan aku untuk segala hal yang ku lakukan hari ini. Maaf. Tapi sungguh aku menyukaimu!" ujarnya lagi. Shin- _chan_ menangis di pelukkanku.

"Shin _-chan_ …"

" _Suki da. Arigatou._ " Ucapku dan mencium bibirnya lagi. Hanya sekilas. Untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Aku tidak suka Shin- _chan_ menangis.

" _Suki da, Takao_ "

"Hu'um. _Arigatou_ , Shin- _chan_ "

Dan kami berpelukan untuk melepas rasa suka. Akhirnya, mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. Terima kasih, tuhan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Omake** :

.

"APA?! MEREKA BERDUA JADIAN?!" teriak Megu menggelegar di kelas.

"Ssh! Megu, pasangannya datang!" bisik temannya.

Dari arah pintu, kita dapat melihat Midorima dengan semburat merah di pipinya menggandeng tangan Takao yang sedang bahagia-bahagiannya.

"Mi-Midorima- _kun_!" panggil Megu. Sedangkan Takao yang sedang nyegir, jadi hilang karena di ganggu 'nenek sihir cakep'.

"Ya?" jawab Midorima dengan singkat, jelas, dan padat. Tanpa semburat merah pula. Sangat berbeda dengan kemarin–pikir Megu.

"A-apa benar kalian berdua pacaran? Tolong jawab aku! Aku tidak sudi Shintaro- _kun_ berpacaran dengan orang rendahan seperti dia! Setidaknya kalau mau jadi _gay_ , tipenya tinggiin dikit dong!" tanya dan omel Megu dengan tidak sopannya.

Takao yang awalnya menatap Midorima, langsung menunduk. Malu. ' _benar juga apa yang di katakan Karasuma_ ' batinnya.

Midorima menggertakan gigi-giginya. Sungguh, dia sangat tidak suka 'kekasih'nya di hina seperti itu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya–bagi mereka semua yang mengetahui kalau Midorima itu _tsundere_ –mereka semua, termasuk Megu dan Chii kaget dengan apa yang barusan di lakukan Midorima.

"Takao Kazunari adalah kekasih ku. Dan aku mencintainya! Lihat ini!"

"Ap-hmph!" Takao membelakkan matanya. Sungguh kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan Midorima. Dia baru saja mencium bibir Takao di depan umum! Hey! Di depan teman-temannya!

"Kalian lihatkan? Jika ada yang menghina Takao lagi, aku tidak segan-segan memberinya pelajaran!" serunya ketus.

Semua orang yang sedang kaget–termasuk Takao yang melihat perubahan derastis midorima–langsung begidik ngeri melihat mata Midorima yang menatap mereka satu-satu.

" _Aah~ Shin-_ chan _menjadi over protective deh~ tapi aku suka!_ Arigatou ne! _Shin-_ chan!" batin Takao.

Dan yap. Happy ending for both of them. Long last for you guys! :*

* * *

 **A/n:**

HUAAAA! FIC GAJE APA INI?!

ah tapi emg aku suka sama pair MidoTaka sih. ehehe. ini fic iseng-iseng aja. yeay! fic oneshoot pertama hoho, maklumin aja kalo aje dan banyak typo hoho~ im awtor yang no bacut. RnR please~ aku nerima kritikan atau apapun itu kok!

oh iya Karasuma Megu dan Momozono Chii itu OC yak! bukan pairing!

sonja,

 **Kirigaya Kyuu**


End file.
